Attack on Titan 2/DLC
First Print Bonus Purchase the game new to receive a serial code that grants Eren and Levi's casual clothing early. Digital consumers will receive Christa and Ymir's casual clothing early. Nintendo Switch "Advance Download" consumers receive Connie and Sasha's casual clothing early. attackontitan2-eren-casualdlc.jpg|Serial code only: Early unlock of Eren's casual clothing attackontitan2-levi-casualdlc.jpg|Serial code only: Early unlock of Levi's casual clothing attackontitan2-christa-casualdlc.jpg|Digital only: Early unlock of Christa's casual clothing attackontitan2-ymir-casualdlc.jpg|Digital only: Early unlock of Ymir's casual clothing attackontitan2-connie-casualdlc.jpg|Early unlock of Connie's casual clothing attackontitan2-sasha-casualdlc.jpg|Early unlock of Sasha's casual clothing Store Exclusive Bonuses Specific pre-order bonuses from a specific Japanese outlet attackontitan2-annie-casualdlc.jpg|Early unlock of Annie's casual clothing from Limited Edition Gamecity and Amazon Set attackontitan2-jean-casualdlc.jpg|Early unlock of Jean's casual clothing from Limited Edition Gamecity and Amazon Set attackontitan2-armin-casualdlc.jpg|Early unlock of Armin's casual clothing from Geo attackontitan2-mikasa-casualdlc.jpg|Early unlock of Mikasa's casual clothing from Geo attackontitan2-levi-lawsondlc.jpg|Levi Lawson costume from Loppi・HMV Dengeki PlayStation Bonus Purchase the [http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/690/1690423/ Vol. 658 of Dengeki PlayStation] to receive early unlocks of Reiner and Bertolt's casual clothing. attackontitan2-reiner-casualdlc.jpg|Reiner attackontitan2-bertolt-casualdlc.jpg|Bertolt Previous DLC Costumes DLC holiday costumes from the last game can be bought again for this title by new players. Backward compatibility on PlayStation networks is scheduled for a later update. Please do not purchase these costumes from the Attack on Titan 2 store page and use these DLC costumes in Attack on Titan until the update. Players who purchased the DLC before for the PS4 port can download them again from this game's store page to use in this game. No extra fee is required. ;Cost *350 yen + tax each (JP) Additional Costumes 1 Original costumes for the playable cast. ;Cost *350 yen + tax each (JP) Eren Modern Costume (AOT2 DLC).png|Delinquent Eren Mikasa Modern Costume (AOT2 DLC).png|China Dress Mikasa Levi Modern Costume (AOT2 DLC).png|Leather Jacket Levi Additional Costumes 2 Original costumes for the playable cast. ;Cost *350 yen + tax each (JP) Armin Modern Costume (AOT2 DLC).png|Kid Armin Jean Modern Costume (AOT2 DLC).png|Clown Jean Connie Modern Costume (AOT2 DLC).png|Kung Fu Connie Sasha Modern Costume (AOT2 DLC).png|Cheerleader Sasha Christa Modern Costume (AOT2 DLC).png|Gothic Lolita Christa Additional Costumes 3 Original costumes for the playable cast. ;Cost *350 yen + tax each (JP) reiner-attackontitan2dlc1.jpg|American football player Reiner bertolt-attackontitan2dlc1.jpg|Pajama Bertolt annie-attackontitan2dlc1.jpg|Bikesuit Annie ymir-attackontitan2dlc1.jpg|Pirate Ymir Additional Costumes 4 Original costumes for the playable cast. ;Cost *350 yen + tax each (JP) hange-attackontitan2dlc1.jpg|Scientist Hange erwin-attackontitan2dlc1.jpg|Knight Erwin mikasa-attackontitan2dlc2.jpg|Kunoichi Mikasa christa-attackontitan2dlc2.jpg|Maid Christa Additional Costumes 5 Original costumes for the playable cast. ;Cost *350 yen + tax each (JP) annie-attackontitan2dlc2.jpg|Idol Annie sasha-attackontitan2dlc2.jpg|Jersey Sasha ymir-attackontitan2dlc2.jpg|Miko Ymir hange-attackontitan2dlc2.jpg|Detective Hange Additional Scenarios 1 Three extra scenarios. #Exterminate a group of Titans outside the walls. #A Titan has emerged within a safe area. #Help Armin take down a group of Titans during his training days. ;Cost *100 yen + tax each (JP) Additional Scenarios 2 Three extra scenarios. #Hange and company encounter bizarre Titans outside the walls. #Search for a reported family of nobles lost in the snowy mountains. #Elderly veterans show the new recruits the ropes. ;Cost *100 yen + tax each (JP) Additional Scenarios 3 Three extra scenarios. #Gather supplies and eliminate the Titans at the old castle. #Avenge the merchant's family by hunting down the Titan that ate them. #Multiple challenges at once. ;Cost *100 yen + tax each (JP) Additional Scenarios 4 Three extra scenarios. #Eren and the new recruits protect supplies from Titans. Rewards rare materials. #Soldiers report their daily training results to nobles and represent them. #Short time limit, low supplies, low health, waves of irregular Titans. ;Cost *100 yen + tax each (JP) Updates PlayStation 4= ;Ver. 1.01 (3/15/2018) *Fixed various bugs. ;Ver. 1.02 (4/12/2018) *Fixed various bugs. |-|Xbox One= ;Ver. 1.0.0.3 (3/15/2018) *Fixed various bugs. ;Ver. 1.0.0.8 (5/22/2018) *Added rating for Brazil. *Fixed an issue which stopped DLC from loading. ;Ver. 1.0.0.9 (6/8/2018) *Improved loading times. |-|Nintendo Switch= ;Ver. 1.02 (3/15/2018) *Fixed various bugs. ;Ver. 1.06 (5/31/2018) *Added rating for Brazil. *Fixed an issue related to inputting the main character's name. |-|Steam= ;Ver. 1.0.1.0 (3/16/2018) *Corrected an issue in which creating a save file failed if characters other than one-byte alphanumeric characters were included in the path name of the folder to which save file was to be created. *Corrected an issue in which the "Early Release Outfits" and "Additional Costumes" DLC were sometimes not applied within game despite having entered the appropriate codes. ;Ver. 1.0.2.0 (3/20/2018) *Implemented the following language options to the game: English, French, Italian, German, Castilian Spanish, and Latin American Spanish. *Enabled the use of save files created from playing in Japanese or Asian languages after switching to American or European languages. ;Ver. 1.1.0.0 (5/15/2018) *Added rating for Brazil. *Fixed an issue concerning keyboard and mouse controls. |-|All= ;3/29/2018 *Added Predator Mode in Online Play. *Added the Titan Biological Research Report command for the Titan Research Room in Story Mode. *Added the distance value between players and their target Titan in the Options menu. *Enabled players to indicate which teams they would like to join while waiting in the lobby of Online Play's Annihilation Mode. *Changed the user interface in Online Play's Annihilation Mode. *Fixed various bugs. ;4/26/2018 *Added Expulsion Mode in Online Play. *Adjusted the game's balance *Fixed various bugs. ;5/10/2018 *Added Showdown Mode in Online Play. *Enabled battle slow motion to be turned on and off via the Options menu. *Adjusted the game's balance *Fixed various bugs. ;8/9/2018 *Added Kenny's hat in the player character's available hairstyles. *Added the "Heaven" difficulty level which enables players to carry unlimited items. *Added learnable player character skills. Once learned from their respective users, they become equippable after winning a battle. *Added the option of selecting in-battle background music for scout missions and past missions. *Added Titan Elimination Training (Expulsion) and Titan Elimination Training (Showdown) modes in the Titan Research Room. *Changed the completion reward for Titan Biological Research Report from Titan Research Room experience to a Generic Statement of Deployment. Also enables a Titan Biological Research Report to be carried out without using any Wings of Freedom. *Enabled multiple pieces of equipment to be developed in bulk. *Enabled multiple selections of materials when reinforcing weapons. *Added Generic Statements of Deployment in the regiment store. They become eligible for purchase after winning a battle. *Implemented the option of skipping certain camerawork during battle. External Links *Official DLC site Category: Downloadable Content